prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
STPC12
is the 12th episode of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure and is the 745th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Hikaru's favorite movie director, Abraham is an alien from the planetary union. And for Lala and Prunce to stay on Earth, the girls have to take part in a movie! Major Events *Lala finally chooses "Hagoromo" to be her surname while living on Earth. *Abraham makes his debut and is revealed to be an alien. Synopsis The episode starts by picking right off from the ending of the last episode, where a mysterious man approached the main characters and Kaguya Fuyuki at the scene of the latest fight with the Notraiders. When this man comes out of the shadows, he’s shown to be P.P. Abraham, a movie director previously mentioned by Hikaru. Abraham is filming the group, and Fuyuki tells him to put his camera away. Hikaru is delighted to meet her favorite director in person, while Fuyuki is curious as to why a world-famous director is here in Mihoshi Town. Abraham tells Fuyuki that he’s here to film a movie and that all of the strange lights and sounds coming from the area were movie magic. Elena whispers to the others to play along with Abraham’s story, so they tell Fuyuki that they’re actresses in Abraham’s upcoming movie. Fuyuki and his associates are worried that them doing so would hurt Japan’s relations with the United States. Fortunately, when Fuyuki calls to get authority for Abraham to film, he gets transferred to the Prime Minister himself, who gives permission because he loves Abraham’s films. Fuyuki announces this to Abraham and promises to do his best to support him. The next day, J.J. Abraham visits the team at their rocket. Abraham is upset because he just wanted to get Fuyuki off their trail, but now he has to actually make a movie. Madoka asks how Abraham knew about their situation. Abraham says he saw everything. Then, a hatch in his chest opens, revealing that Abraham’s human body is actually a robot piloted by a tiny alien. This shocks the girls out of their minds, and Prunce exclaims that Abraham is actually a Miniturian. Abraham explains that the job of a movie director was a disguise he put on so he could survey the Solar System on behalf of the Space-Starscape Union. Lala is horrified at this news, but Hikaru thinks that it’s “glitterific” that her favorite movie director is an alien. Abraham explains that although his original job on Earth over a century ago was to make sure humans didn’t find out about aliens, he fell in love with the culture on Earth and decided to go to Hollywood to make it big in the film industry. He then berates Lala, Prunce, and Fuwa for revealing themselves to humans and says that a spaceship will be arriving in one week to take them to their home worlds. The others protest, and Hikaru says that technically, Abraham is revealing himself to humans. Instead of replying to this, Abraham re-activates his human mech and refuses to change his stance. Hikaru asks what will happen if they’re not there to shoot the movie as they promised. They arrange an agreement with Abraham; if the group gives the performance that Abraham requires of them, then Lala, Prunce, and Fuwa will be allowed to stay on Earth. Meanwhile, in the Notraider headquarters, it’s revealed that although Darknest has awakened, he hasn’t yet emerged from his crystal. He needs more power, so he uses what power he has to strengthen Kappard’s water sword, enlarge Tenjo’s fan, and power up Aiwarn’s Dark Pen. He tells them to use this power to take everything the Earth has, and the trio agrees. Sometime later, Prunce and Fuwa see the poster for Abraham’s new movie at Mihoshi Middle School. It’s called The Legend of Hagoromo: Ninja-Yokai Space Wars: the Movie. Hikaru is playing a warrior named Hoshikage Kunoichi. Lala is playing a heavenly maiden named Hagoromo. Elena is playing the Sun Prince, and Madoka is playing the Moon Princess. Soon, the girls have memorized the scripts given to them (Lala couldn’t read Japanese, but the AI translated the script for her). Abraham reminds them that they need to give it their all, as whenever he makes a film, he’ll settle for nothing less than a masterpiece. The first day of filming arrives. In the first scene to be filmed, Hoshikage meets Hagoromo and agrees to return her heavenly garments so she may ascend to the heavens. The scene is ruined by Hikaru and Lala’s flat deliveries, as well as Hikaru blurting out, “Glitteriffic~☆” and Lala adding “~lun” to the end of her last sentence. Madoka notices that her father, Fuyuki, is watching, so she feels pressured to play her part perfectly. The next scene in the film has Hoshikage and the Sun Prince protecting the Moon Princess. Madoka misunderstands Abraham’s instructions to memorize every word and reads the entire script as she runs into the shot in a panic. Abraham criticizes her on this, and they start filming the scene again. This time, they get in far enough for Elena to come in. Her strong acting and even stronger athletics make for a great performance as she defeats a monster that is threatening the other characters. The scene is ruined, however, when Hikaru throws one of her star-shaped shurikens and accidentally hits Abraham in the head with it. During a lunch break, Hikaru quietly tells the others that they have to do everything flawlessly from here on out, or else Lala will be forced to go home. The others are equally determined. When they return to work and start filming the climactic scene, Abraham explains that the part where the heavenly maiden Hagoromo says goodbye to everyone is the most important part. Drawing from their own urge to not see Lala go, the group puts on a convincing and touching scene where they beg Hagoromo not to leave them. However, Hikaru can’t bring herself to say goodbye to Lala, even if it’s only in a play. She confesses that she doesn’t want to leave Lala and that she wants to continue having fun experiences with her. Lala, crying, says she feels the same way. The scene is further interrupted when Hikaru’s Star Color Pendant lights up and points towards the Aries sign. The girls run off to track the pen down, and Abraham follows them, angry that they’re leaving. The team arrives at a clearing in the forest, where they find Aiwarn, Bakenyan, and the upgraded Dark Pen. Abraham confuses the two for youkai costumes, angering Aiwarn. Aiwarn uses her Dark Pen to turn Abraham into a camera-shaped Nottoriga, and the group transforms into Pretty Cure to fight it. At first, the Nottoriga is easily able to bind the Pretty Cures to itself via its limbs, which are rolls of film. Aiwarn asks what the point of making a movie even is, and Prunce says that the feelings the group portrayed in their scene together weren’t just an act; they were real, and they touched everybody’s hearts. The Cures are so empowered by Prunce’s speech that they quickly break through the Nottoriga’s bonds despite it being infused with Darknest’s energy. They then use the Nottoriga’s film reels to fling it up into the air, where they use Southern Cross Shot to finish it off. Aiwarn and Bakenyan teleport back to their headquarters. However, Pretty Cure failed to retrieve the pen from Aiwarn, so they haven’t completely won. It turns out that the Nottoriga was partially made from Abraham’s camera so that when they fought the Nottoriga, they destroyed all the footage inside of it. Back at the rocket, Hikaru apologizes to Abraham for ruining the movie. Abraham can’t respond right away though, as the spacecraft that has come for Lala, Prunce, and Fuwa has landed. Abraham types a message into it using a keypad, and the spacecraft launches back up into space. He forgives them for the mishap with the film footage and says that he’ll allow them to stay on Earth because of how beautifully their friendship shines. He then suggests that Lala take a surname. Hikaru suggests that Lala’s full name be Hagoromo Lala since much like the Hagoromo of the film, Lala is a heavenly maiden who came from the skies. The others, Lala included, are happy to accept the new name. Characters Pretty Cures *Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star *Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky *Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil *Kaguya Madoka/Cure Selene Mascots *Fuwa *Prunce Villains *Aiwarn *Bakenyan *Nottoriga *Kappard *Tenjo *Garuouga *Darknest Secondary Characters *Kaguya Fuyuki *Sorami Ryoutarou *Abraham Trivia Constellation Fortune Telling Errors *When Hikaru’s Star Color Pendant reveals that there is a Princess Star Color Pen nearby, it turns to Taurus instead of Aries. *When Cure Selene is breaking out of the film strips that tied her to a tree, her eyebrows are colored the same as her skin. Gallery :Main Page: STPC12/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Episodes